The swing set
by Flakgal
Summary: "Castle wasn't the kind of person who gets easily upset. But this time he was, and it was all her fault." One-shot; set before "Watershed" promo. The swing set scene


She wasn't used to it. Neither was he. Castle wasn't the kind of person who gets easily upset. But this time he was, and it was all her fault. She had made a choice and he was not really jumping out of his skin at the thought of it. Now he was sitting here. Alone. In the quite peace of an early afternoon, waiting for her. He had made a choice too. He had thought about it plenty of times in the last few months and now he was sure. He started to swing a little bit back and forth, staring at the ground consumed by his thoughts and what could happens or not in a near future. He was getting pretty nervous. Then, he heard footsteps on the gravel, someone was getting closer. He stopped and watched her coming in his direction. Damn she was beautiful. She smiled at him, a small, shy smile despite of their earlier argument and he breathed out, not aware he was holding it at the first place. His heart was beating faster than the speed of light. He found the force to smile back at her and she sat down on the swing besides him. Ironically, on the opposite side. Although it did not mean anything, the writer in him was building interpretations about it and he didn't like it. She was looking at the ground, avoiding any sort of eye contact, apparently as nervous as he was, her hands playing with a lock of her hair. After a few seconds that feels like eternity for both of them she finally started to talk.

"C-Castle... I " Beckett began. Her voice was weak and shaky. She looked at him, and started again more firmly this time "I don't know why you asked me to come here, but if it's still to talk about the job offer, we already talk about it this morning. You need to understand that it's a tough decision and even if.."

"Kate listen to me.. I" but her words were flowing like a river, and nothing could stopped her.

"..I know you're upset because it means that we won't gonna work together anymore, and it's upsetting me too, but it's a once in a lifetime opportunity and I can't let it go, without a second thought and I don't want to.."

"Kate!" he interrupts her unexpectedly. "Can you stop talking and listen to me now would ya?" She stared at him, her mouth half opened in chock. It had came out drier that he wanted to, though, it had had the effect to cut her flow of words and that was all he wanted. He sighed, and carefully let his hand rest on her right thigh, it surprised her at first but also calmed her when he started drawing circles. She nodded him to go ahead and in a sweeter voice he said "Listen, I understand. And I didn't ask you to come here to talk about it again. I.. I just have something to tell you before you go back to the precinct to give your definitive answer. " She locked her eyes with his and remained silent as he told her to.

"Do you remember the last time we were sitting here?" She nodded. "You came back to me after three months without any news and even if I didn't let you see it... I was the happiest man on earth. I'd missed you so much.. That day, I promised myself to NEVER let you go away again.." His voice was getting weaker so he took a deep breath, hoping it will give him some composure and bravery. "And even if it hadn't been an easy path, I kept my promise. Mother told me a few weeks ago when that Mr. Fantastic was hitting on you that you were in fact, free to run away from me. And Kate, I'm aware that I might NOT be the perfect man in the universe but I can tell you that I will be the perfect husband." Kate felt a tear running down her cheek. She didn't know when she had started crying but she let her tears swamped her face. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest by anticipation of what he was going to do.

"So, I'm gonna play the selfish card here.. I want you for myself. For the rest of my life. I'm sure you figure out what I'm trying to do by now.. " he said with his cocky - intoxicating but still a little nervous smile.

Her eyes landed on the small box he had removed from his pocket. He opened it and asked her the most significant question of his life. Their life.

"So, here it is. Kate, will you marry me? "


End file.
